oc's sign up for my story
by jet12385
Summary: this is story will be about how 10 male chipmunks and 10 female chipmunks leave there dead home world of everwood behind to find a new world to save last of the chipmunk species.
1. Chapter 1

Hello I am looking for a few good male chipmunks and female chipmunks for my crew on borad a space ship that will be sent from there dead home world they will be the last of the chipmunks species please send your oc's they will the last hope.

( NAME)

(GENDER)

(LOOKS)

(PERSONALITY)


	2. Chapter 2

This is half of the crew of the last of the chipmunk star forces and the last of the chipmunk race

OWNER JET12385

#1

Name: James

Gender: Male

Looks: brown fur height 9in with small scar over left eye

Personality: take charge cool under fire

Job: captain

OWNER JET12385

#1

Name: Amber

Gender: Female

Looks: amber fur

Personality: sweet caring but tough as nails when she need to be  
Job:first officer  
-

Owner AATC4EVER

#2

Name: Cole (short for Coltrane)  
paired with paris  
Gender: Male

Looks: He has dark brown neat fur and wears a black leather jacket  
Job:helmsmen  
Personality: Sometimes he can be jerk sometimes paranoid but he has a soft side to him.

Owner AATC4EVER

#2

Name: Chloe (Cole's older Sister)  
Gender: Female  
Looks: She has light brown neat fur  
Personality: She is vey forgiving and doesn't like seeing people upset  
Job:nurse  
-

Owner AATC4EVER

Name: Paris (Cole's girlfriend)

#3  
Gender: Female  
paired with cole  
Looks: She has blonde and also neat fur  
Job:fighter pilot  
Pesonality: The opposite of Chloe she doesn't forgive so easily and she's Chloe's best friend

#3

OWNER kuro rakka shimo

Name: Shade  
Gender: Male

Job:fighter pilot  
Appearance: Black fur with a white shirt and white pants.  
Personality: Fun, likes to joke around a lot, yet can be serious  
-

#4

OWNER kuro rakka shimo  
Name: Angel  
Gender: Female

Appearance: White fur, black t shirt and skirt.  
Personality: Smart, very clever, a bit of a bookworm, not likely to fool around.

Job:science officer

#4

OWNER chipmunkrockstar84

Name: Drake  
Gender: male  
Fur: tan  
Eyes: blue  
wears: a striped blue and black shirt with black jeans and blue sneakers and a black hat.  
Personality: A brave nice guy who can be cocky at times will do anything to protect the ones he loves he loves to laugh and gets angered easily.

Job:Chief of Security

#5

OWNER simonsevillesuperstar

Name:Dexter  
Gender:Male  
Looks:His fur is very untidy, he wears glasses with tape on the bridge of the nose, wears a lab coat, same size and colour of Simon

Job:doctor  
Personality:he is very good with computers and really clumsy if the Chipettes are in this story he also has a mad crush on Brittany

#5

Owner rougedemon129

Name: Natasha  
Nicknames: Lucky N  
Species: Chipette  
Fur: Deep Mahogany  
Appearance: Wears a Black Open Jacket with a white shirt and skirt or a White Jacket with a Silver Skirt and is just taller than Theodore

Job:cheif engineer  
Personality: Naturally shy when it comes to romance but quite open minded, usually speaking her mind and coming out with great ideas, but has a trigger happy nature. She's quite intelligent, but she goes more on technology and gadgets than science, but her intelligence is overcome by her curiosity.


	3. Chapter 3

UPDATE

I need three more male chipmunks and five more female chipmunks for my story and thanks to everyone that have sent there oc's in I have be reviewing the oc's .


	4. Chapter 4

OWNER ZOMBIEKILLER

#6

Name:Michael  
Gender:Male  
Fur: Light Brown  
Apperance:Black Hoodie, with a white t-shirt, dirty jeans, with Blue converse

Job: fighter pilot  
Personality:More of a loner and would like a gf. Knows military tactics, guns, and vehicles. Will do anything to protect his friends, gets angered easily

OWNER ALVINNASCR5

#7

Name: Tom Zened

Gender: Male

Looks: Brown fur, hazel eyes, and he is as tall as Alvin in CGI form.

Appearance: When not in battle, Tom Zened wears a red shirt, black pants, and red gloves on his hands with blasters on the back of the gloves. When in battle, Tom Zened wears black armor with gray full-face helmet that has a red see-through mask, red jet pack on his back, has powerful and retractable blasters on the back of the armor that covers his hands. When he flies in his fighter jet or starfighter (whichever one), that is also his flight suit.  
JOB:fighter pilot  
Personality: Very smart, loyal, nice to everyone, helpful, courageous, comforts those who need comforting, and takes care of everyone if they are sad, sick, or hurt.

#6 OWNER roguedemon129

Name: Michelle  
Fur: Same as Simons  
Species: female  
Appearance: Red shirt and Black pocketed Trousers  
Job: Shuttle Pilot  
Personality: She's a very capable Pilot, during the war she flew Drop ships into harms way and bought them back in one piece. She's also a good Forager and Scavenger and always carries a Sidearm in its Holster.

Owner chipmunkrockstar84's

Name: Ariana  
Gender: female#7  
Age:17

job:  
Appearance: brown fur with blue and purple streaks purple eyes wears a white shirt that's torn just a bit a black jacket and skinny jeans with black and white zebra pattern shoes  
Personality: wild sneaky mischievous doesn't care what people think of her brave has some anger issues and protective

OWNER shiningdiamond55

Name: Heather  
Gender: female#8  
Age: 17

job:cook  
Appearance: brown fur with pink and orange streaks blue eyes wears a orange shirt, a pink skirt, orange heels, and pink bracelets  
Personality: girlie not very bright but an amazing friend can be sneaky if she wants to calm at times and really sweet

OWNER:roguedemon129

Name: Ashley Wilson  
Nicknames: Ash  
Fur: Reddish Copper  
GENDER:female#9

job:transporter chief  
Appearance: Same height as Simon she wears a Crimson kimono  
Personality: Ashley as a soft hearted personality, but also tries in vein to keep her younger sibling in line. She also has a very creative mind, usually daydreaming when ever she has nothing to do, or when she isn't chasing her more energetic brother around.

owner jet12385

Name: ruby  
Fur: redish brown  
GENDER:female#10  
Appearance: skinny has a necklace with a ruby stone  
Job:marine  
Personality: tough attitude when confronted but she has a soft side but she hides her feelings

owner jet12385

Name: josh  
Fur: brown  
GENDER:male#8  
Appearance: tall and skinny  
Job:marine  
Personality: josh is usally first is the to charge in to a fight with guns a blaze

owner jet12385

Name: wayne  
Fur: black with streaks of red  
GENDER:male#9  
Appearance:  
Job: quatermaster  
Personality: he is alone in the barracks most of the time

OWNER shadowknight321

Name:Cyrus  
Age:two years older than Alvin  
Gender:Male#10  
Fur Color:White  
Eyes:Aquamarine

JOB:unknown  
Appearance:Black T-shirt with Violet Striped Jacket,Black Pants  
Personality:Smart,Cool,Athletic,Generous,Forgiving,Shy when it comes to romance (sometimes violent when angered

A/N i will start writing this week but i can use a little help coming up with a title for this story can't wait to start


	5. Chapter 5

CHIPMUNK WARRIORS:THE FEW, THE BRAVE AND THE STRONG!

This title is by alvinnascar5. I am starting to write chapter 1 I hope to have it up next monday.


End file.
